Abnegation Ties
by TheWiseInitiate
Summary: This story is used a lot, but I'll give you my idea of how this would play out. Tris and Tobias are friends and living in Abnegation, but with Tobias' Choosing Ceremony and the inevitable separation that both of them know will happen in a matter of months, the future of their friendship is unclear. Eventual Fourtris. Begins 11 months before Tobias transfers, goes to Tris' initia
1. Eleven Months

Disclaimer: I am not named Veronica, am not a professional writer, and am 13 years old. Last time I checked, I didn't own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant. Wait...darn, it's still true.

Chapter I

I stand by my Father, watching as my faction goes about their daily business, waiting for an opportunity to swoop in and help in any way we can, to farther prove the fact that we were truly selfless beings. Abnegation has a certain appeal, a certain grace, and a defined beauty. We all work harmoniously, balancing each other out, all keeping to the beat of the same drum. Everyone is well cared for, because it would be selfish to let anyone suffer if you yourself were not suffering from the same pain. We look as if we are all cells of the same body, all draped in gray, moving the same way, speaking the same language, with similar hairstyles, for if we were to stray from the norm and stand out, we would be displaying selfish qualities. For as beautiful and graceful as we are, as _they_ are, I feel as if I'll never belong.

It's easy for my brother, Caleb. He's as selfless as they get. A pure Abnegation. He sees one thing, his brain processes the situation, and he acts just like a traditional selfless boy would. I see the same situation, and for some reason, I can't complete the same actions that my Mother or Caleb would. It's harder for me than the rest of the faction to be selfless, well, at least that's what I believe. I may only be, well, I assume I'm about 14, but I already know that I don't belong. I don't conform, and it feels as if no one else understands me. I'm a fully functioning human being, but I have a few loose screws and wires that no one else can even begin to understand. Except for Tobias Eaton.

Tobias and I have been friends since before I can remember. His father, Marcus works with my father on the council, which gives Tobias and I tons of time to hang out. He's two years older than I am, but we just ignore that gap. It's really not that noticeable when we're together, but I know it will be after Choosing Day, which comes in about ten and a half months. By the looks Tobias keeps giving me every time I bring the subject up, I'd guess that we are being separated. He'll probably leave for another faction, not because of his own aptitude, I mean, Tobias is as Abnegation as they come, but he'll probably want to get away from his father. I don't know if I can possibly last two years without being able to see the warm smile that plays on his lips whenever I make him laugh, which I try to do as often as possible, to take him away from his home life. My brother doesn't trust him, but yet again, Caleb doesn't know him like I do. Caleb wasn't there the day I had found Tobias's belt markings and cuts for the first time. He didn't see the blood pouring from his cuts when I used my gray cloth to clean them. He didn't listen to Tobias' screams as he felt the cold water on his open flesh.

I'm one of the only people who know about Tobias' wounds, other than Tobias and Marcus. This may be selfish of me, but I hope that Marcus rots. He gets beaten about once a week, and I think it's a miracle that he's still alive. He typically visits me after a whipping, he knows that I'll clean his wounds for him, and because I know about his situation, he trusts me to help him. Otherwise, he would have died from infection by now. I really do love him. Not in a courting kind of way, but as the brother that I've always wanted. I'll miss him. I already miss him, and he won't be leaving for another almost eleven months.

The page needs to get an x-ray. I think something just broke. ***************

"Beatrice. Beatrice…? Beatrice, darling, where are you? Please come back." Whoops. That would be my Father, telling me that I had drifted off again, which I do so often on these morning walks through the town.

"Beatrice, do you see Miss Trudy over there? I believe she has more grocery bags than she can handle. I must say, I am surprised no one else has gone over to assist her yet. Why don't you go over and help her? Remember, Beatrice, it is not wise or fair to focus on one object for too long when there are so many others in need. We must treat everyone with the upmost importance if we are to truly immerse ourselves in the act of selflessness." He's right. I should have been over there five minutes ago. I have proven my point once again. I don't belong here. Yet everyone else seems to belong just fine.

The page has inevitably broken again :( While it was being fixed it informed me that this next section happens three hours after the previous events.

"Tobias, I'm not kidding, I am physically unable to be half as selfless as the rest of the faction. I need Choosing Day to come quicker than this." Tobias looks over at me with the same saddened expression that he always does when I mention Choosing Day.

"You know what I mean. And stop being so downcast, we still have a one in five chance to be with each other. Wait, no…if we're both transferring, which I would guess that we are, that would be a one in four chance. Those odds are pretty good. Besides, we still have nearly eleven months to be together."

"Sure. Eleven months, and then at least two years apart. Maybe even forever." Forever is a long time. Tobias had a good point. But not good enough to get me to worry.

"Come here." I may be a head and 3 inches shorter than Tobias, and look like a walking stick, but I can still comfort him as if I was his Mother, who died when he was about nine. I engulf him in my arms, and he does the same. I bury my head in his chest and whisper, "You know, not even different factions could keep us apart. There's no rule saying that I couldn't visit you." I can hear his heart beat quickening, and his chest heaving as he laughs quietly.

"I know, and may God pity the poor soul who attempts to stop you from getting what you want." At that moment I begin to laugh to, pulling my face out of his shirt, and leaning back on the rock that I'm balancing on. It's times like these that I almost forget where we come from, how we don't seem to fit in anywhere but exactly where we are. Together.

"I swear, sometimes I would think you were a Dauntless, the way you act. But the fact that you're the farthest thing from cruel that this world has ever known, reminds me that you're still here, you belong here in some way, even if you fail to see that." I would guess that he was right, well, if I weren't the person that I am. I know that I'm not the typical Abnegation, but I try to be. He's the typical Abnegation, but he's trying hard to get out of the faction. That's where we differ.

"Well, that was random, but maybe I will be. Who knows? I could be Dauntless if I wanted, or Amity, or Candor, or Abnegation, or curse it, Erudite. Well, that's what they tell us at least. Mr. Eaton, I can't help to notice that you seem to act a bit...daring sometimes, too? Any comment on that? Anything I should know? I-"

"Want to stop talking about this. There, finished the sentence for you," he says, with a new, snappy attitude. That's not how I was going to finish that sentence, and I begin to get annoyed, but then look over to the distressed look on his face, and change my mind. Instead of yelling at him, I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Okay." I say. And yes, technically that counts as conceding, but I don't dwell on that. Apparently Tobias has other plans.

"Wait…did you just say…O K A Y? As in, alright, as in, you are _conceding? Agreeing?_ Choosing not to argue? Complying? I do not think my ears are functioning correctly today. Or are they?"

"Shut up. Take that back. Take it back now." Idiot.

"Hmm, I don't think so. By the way, that wasn't very Abnegation of you. Telling me to shut up like that…tsk, tsk, Beatrice Prior. What in the world are we going to do with you?"

"I honestly don't know. Ship me away in a box or something. I'm your problem, you figure it out!" He pretends to think for a while and then looks down at his practically placed watch on his right wrist. It's the only jewelry Abnegation are allowed to wear. His eyes grow wide, and I know exactly why, and I'm not about to let that happen again. If only he had taken my offer of staying with my family. My parents would understand. They would take him in, I know they would.

"D-sorry Tris, I have to go, like, now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." He kisses my forehead and runs toward his house. I'm not about to let him do this again. Walk in late, because I kept him out of the house, and get beaten with that infernal belt again.

"Tobias! Tobias, stop! Slow down! Tobias!" He finally stops and turns around, and I start talking again, out of breath from trying to keep up with him. You'd think he was some kind of runner. Well, that or Dauntless. Which really isn't that far off-

"You can't- you can't go home like that. You can go home tomorrow. I'll have my Dad call your Dad and tell him you need to stay late because he needs help on a very important project, one that your father can't know about. Something about the faction, some kind of work thing. You can stay over tonight. My parents will be fine with it, and your Dad is just going to have to deal. I'm not letting you get beaten, knowing it's my fault." Right away I can see the doubt in his eyes. He's not sold yet.

"Tris…I don't know. I just… I need to deal with this as it is. If I wait, It'll just be worse in the morning. Better to face him now than have to go back and face him later. Just so you know, my presence here is all my fault, not yours. I had just forgotten to check the time. "

"Tobias, if you come home with me, you may not have to go back and face him. Maybe he'll give you a…break?" Even I can now see the flaws in this plan.

"I know, I know, but trust me, It'll be worse if I wait until tomorrow morning."

"Alright, but seriously, if you need me, come over. I'll be angry if you don't, and then you come back to me with your pretty face all cut up." I say as if I am talking to a child, I pinch his cheeks for good measure.

"Okay, Mom. Love you, see you tomorrow," he says in the same mock accent.

"Alright, oh son of mine. Stay safe."

"Haha. Very funny, see you later. Seriously, this time I'm leaving though." He waves and then walks off, leaving me to wonder what will await him when he gets home. What side of Marcus he will meet. I don't typically let it slip how worried I get when speaking to him about his "punishments". I've seen his scars, and they've kept me up at night. I don't let him know that, but they do. He's like my big brother, and when one of your siblings is in trouble, your Abnegation side takes over, and you know that you have to do something about it. That's my problem. Mind over matter. One of these days, I'm going to bust down the door and order Marcus to stop what he's doing. Just because I can. But it's not bravery or selflessness that I'm lacking. It's the ability to time the confrontation right. Go too early, and Tobias' situation could get worse. Go too late, and my attempt would be of no help at all. I need to keep him safe, and I feel as if it's my job, because the man who is supposed to be keeping him safe is the one putting him in danger, and I have suspicions of my own about what really happened to his mother. If his father beats him, it's possible that he could have beaten others as well. Beaten them to death. That's what I'm afraid of. I love Tobias, and I want him by my side for as long as I live, but that's the selfish side of me. The selfless side of me, the one who loves Tobias just as much as the selfish side, wants him to get out of here, as fast as he possibly can. And God, I hope that he does.


	2. Ten months Thirty days

Chapter II

Thank you guys! I love the comments and constructive criticism! Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting the story!

My name is not Veronica, I am not a Roth, or a dream crusher (for the most part). I am a thirteen year old girl who enjoys reading and writing fanfics. So yeah, I obviously do not own the Divergent trilogy.

"Beatrice, darling, could you possibly start breakfast?"

Darn. Today it is my turn to make breakfast, and as selfish as it sounds, I wish that it weren't my turn. In my house we always rotate shifts on making meals. Last night my Father made dinner, my Mother made lunch, and Caleb made breakfast. It's not so much that I absolutely detest cooking, as it is that I am simply not in the mood to do any work this morning. Besides, I'm supposed to meet Susan, Tobias, and Robert out in front of the Black's home. I grab all of my books for school, and quickly throw some eggs onto a pan, and prepare the oatmeal that we have every morning. I must have been going too quickly, because it's not long before I hear my Mother say,

"Beatrice, in a hurry, are we this morning? Do you have plans before school that neither your Father or I are aware of?" Whoops.

"Sorry, Mom." I really am, but I need to cut this as short as possible.

"That's alright. Don't you have a test in Faction History today?" Darn…yes. Yes I do. Let's see…ummm…I think I _may_ remember a few things from that class. Or at least, I hope that I do.

"Mmm hmm," I reply while stirring the pot which contains the oatmeal. Simple answers are accepted in Abnegation, and you are never questioned about what you say. To doubt another person or to question them would be selfish.

"That's what I thought. You'll be fine. You listen to the instructor in class, don't you?" Well, at least that is one positive Abnegation quality. We always listen to those around us- any other action, like everything else in our lives, would be selfish.

"Yes, Mom." I reply respectfully, as always. This life can be a little boring. Always be respectful, Beatrice, always use your manners, Beatrice, never even think about your needs, Beatrice. Always the same boring answers, always the same people. It's like living in a colony of ants. Beautiful, but with downsides. Always the same. Never different. Never changing.

"Well, you'll be fine then. Here, let me have that pot, Beatrice. I'll finish breakfast, you go attend to your friends." Whoops. I hadn't noticed that the oatmeal was getting a little…overdone. Thank God, she's a life saver.

"Thank you, Mom." I shout as I make my way towards the entryway.

"See you later, Beatrice. And please, don't yell."

I practically run out the door after I grab my bag. After reaching the sidewalk, I run over to Susan's to wait for everyone else. It appears that I am a bit early, but only by a few minutes. I sit and stare at my feet, which are covered in the same shoes that they've been covered with since I was a small child. In a larger size now, of course, but still the exact same design and fit. Susan comes out in the same dress that I am wearing, the same dress that every Abnegation girl my age is wearing.

"Hello, Beatrice! Has your morning been fair? Do you need any help with that bag of yours? It looks rather heavy." Yep, that's Susan for you, a typical Abnegation, just like Caleb. I probably should have asked to carry her bag too…

"No, thank you, Susan. Would you like me to assist you with your bag?" I ask as sincerely as possible, secretly hoping the answer is "no".

"Thank you, Beatrice, but I couldn't burden you with my school bag like that." Ah, the ever-formal reply. But that's all there ever really is, in an Abnegation neighborhood.

Susan and I wait in comfortable silence for the others to arrive. One by one they file in, one after the other. First Robert, at about 7:04, and then Caleb, at about 7:09. The only one not at our school group meeting was Tobias, and I was pretty sure that I knew why. He doesn't come to school on days after he's been beaten. And it's not just that, many times he can't even make it to the door, because he's been locked in the closet. I already know my plans for after school. They're the same plans that I have every day that Tobias doesn't make it to school for some "unknown" reason. I will go to his house first, before even stepping into my doorway. The most troubling part about this is trying to come up with a reason to not wait for Tobias at the bus stop. It's difficult coming up with a reason for knowing that Tobias isn't just late, but that he's not coming at all, and I now that because…well, I know that because of whatever excuse I use for knowing that on that particular day. So, I guess it's time to begin brainstorming. Alright, he could have broken his leg, and I could have been with him. But the others would want proof, and that would require a cast, which Tobias neither has, nor could get his hands on. I've used "he has the flu" a lot, so that one is a little overused. Wait…I have it. Volunteer work in the Amity compound. I haven't used that one in a while, and it would make sense that I would know that, because he probably would have told me. That should cover him for today if I need it, because like I said, Abnegation aren't typically very curious people. I can only hope that he's coming to school tomorrow. Also known as "I hope he's not in the closet again".

Right on que, Robert asks, "Beatrice, do you know if Tobias is arriving at school at any time during the day?" I begin to reply with a simple answer, for I'm trying not to lie to anyone if I can avoid it. I may not be Candor, but it is still considered, yes, I am saying this again, selfish.

"No, Tobias will not be present today, and we best not wait for him to show up if we plan to get to school on time." Short and simple, and a little snappy. I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"Yes, I suppose you would be correct, Beatrice. Come along, everyone. Does anyone need assistance with anything? Beatrice, here, let me take your bag." I hand over my bag, even though I don't want to.

"Thank you, Robert," I reply as politely as possible, though I can still hear the shortness in my voice.

"It's my pleasure, Beatrice." Robert looks at me with a kind smile. This kind of behavior was customary in Abnegation. But for Robert, it was his way of flirting a bit. Robert did seem to like me. Not as much as Caleb and Susan, I felt that they would eventually marry, but to some degree. I however, did not return those feelings. Robert was a friend to me, and nothing more. He was more my "adopted" brother than anything. Caleb and Susan are continuously flirting, well, the Abnegation kind, which is quite different than any other faction's version of "love" or "courtship" or whatever else they had.

THE PAGE BROKE!

As we walk into the door of the school, I look around to see the differently dressed faction members. The blue Erudites, the red and yellow Amity kids, the black and white clothed Candors, the grey covered Abnegation teens, and the black-covered Dauntless members. I envy the Dauntless members. A very un-Abnegation-like move. I run down the halls and into my first class of the day. Faction History.

I step into the classroom door and sit down at my desk, which is placed directly in between Patricia Ottua and Nathanial Ruttagunda. Although all of the factions can attend all of the available schools, each faction learns in their own classroom. I don't have any classes with Tobias, he's two years ahead of me, but I am interested in what his teachers probably think of all of his absences. Mr. Sparta walked in, and with him, a rush of dread. Even the Abnegation hate tests, I mean, honestly, the Erudite are the only ones who don't mind those.

"Alright, class everyone appears to be here today. Yes, Miss Haime, I mean you. Pull out a pencil, an eraser if you feel necessary, and clear your desks. I would say cheating is not permitted, but you are my Abnegation class, so I have a feeling you won't need to be told that. I will pass out the assessments now."

Oh God.

REALLY FAST PAGE BREAK/\/\/\CONSTRUCTION ZONE/\/\/\FIXING BROKEN PAGE NOW

I am pretty much positive that I bombed that test, but the rest of the day way pretty easy. Oh well, I have more important things to think about. Tobias.

I ran over to his home and stood next to the tree right across from his window that I typically jumped from to get into the house. I began to climb, clinging onto the thickest branches and avoiding the short, thin branches to the best of my ability. The key phrase there was "to the best of my ability". I slipped up a few times, but ended up catching myself before I fell too far. After about seven minutes, I had made my way up, and was close enough to the window to begin to open it up. Tobias always leaves his window open, and it makes it easier to open the window if you've done it about 150 times. I tapped on the window once, twice, and then three times, and finally lifted his old window. It's a little rusty, but I can still get it open if I push hard enough. The problem isn't the rust making it difficult to open the window. It's the age of the window making the window loud when I open it, and possibly telling Marcus that there is someone in his home.

When I climb into the window, the first thing I hear is my name spoken in a scratchy voice.

"Beatrice?" I turn around, afraid that the hoarse voice belongs to Marcus, but thankfully I see Tobias, laying on his bed. His shirt is stuck to his chest. Sections of his bed are red. Blood red. My assumptions were correct. By the state of his wounds I would say he was beaten around dinner last night. I run over to him and carefully wrap my arms around him, trying not to touch any of his new wounds or opened up scars, but apparently I wasn't careful enough, because about a second after I wrap my arms around him, I hear a loud groan, and I take that as a hint to get started on treating him.

I slowly ease off his shirt, avoiding the patches where the blood is the thickest, and peeling off parts that are sticking to his skin carefully. I hear a muffled scream coming from the pillow.

"I know this h-hurts," I stutter out, "but you are going to have to w-wait until I am far enough in this process to be able to give you the p-painkillers. You know the drill." I get a moan in reply, and get down to business. Once his shirt has been removed I take out a washcloth from his closet and lock the door. I use the sink in the restroom that connects to his bedroom to wet the cloth, the same cloth that I always use for Tobias' cuts. I take the pain medication from the first aid kit and hand it to him. He takes it and mumbles back a small,

"Thanks, Beatrice."

"Don't thank me yet." I'm serious. I'm not a doctor. He could still get an infection, I'm just here to try to prolong that infection, if that were to set in. Hopefully it won't. I slowly apply the cloth to his skin, rubbing softly, while kneeling next to Tobias, whispering encouraging things as I try to clean up the blood on his back. I always do his back first, and then his chest. Once I have mopped up most of the blood on his back, I start questioning him.

"About how often does he check on you?" I ask as I rub the washcloth across one of the larger scars on his upper back. Talking to him serves as a distraction for Tobias, and a source of information for me.

"I would say, maybe once a day, right after he gets home from work. Which was about three hours ago." Alright, I'm safe for now. I start on the next opened up scar.

"How often are you being fed?" I'm pretty sure that I know this answer.

"Umm, he'll probably provide dinner on Thursday night. I'm on my own tonight, though." Good to know that I was right.

"Could I sneak you out of the house without him noticing?"

"Probably. He would only notice if I was gone if I just so happened to still be missing tomorrow night."

"Alright. You can stay with Caleb and I tonight. No arguments." He didn't argue.

I then wiped the blood off of his chest. Most of the blood here was just blood that ran over from his back, but there were a few scrapes here and there. Once that was cleaned up I took the tan bandages out of the kit and wrapped them around his ribcage and his lower back. He groaned a couple of times, and I knew that the medication was wearing off. After the bandages were in place I sat down with him and looked at him. Sometimes, I swear you can see right through him.

"Stop. Stop feeling guilty. This is _not_ your fault. You are staying over. You are not staying here and bleeding out in the middle of the night." I could still see the guilt and the embarrassment over being helpless in his eyes.

"Beatrice, I couldn't even make it over to your door."

"With my help, you most certainly could." At this, he gave up, realizing that I was far too stubborn to ever let him get his way.

I lean down and drape his arm over my shoulders, and I put my arm around his waist. It's difficult helping him out of the window and down the tree, because he's so much taller than I am, but we've done this quite a few times, so that makes it a little easier. We clear the tree and make our way towards my home, where everyone is asleep already. I hadn't noticed how long that I had been gone, but the clocks all read 10:00 when I reached home. Abnegation curfew is quite early. I sneak Tobias upstairs without saying a word and open my bedroom door. I lay out a blanket on the floor and take one of my pillows off of my bed. I have to practically force Tobias to take the bed and to let me take the floor, but eventually, like everything else that evening, it works out.

Right before I fall asleep, I hear Tobias whisper,

"God, Beatrice, what in the world would I do without you?" I laugh a little and reply,

"Your life would probably be less hectic, but also a _lot_ quieter."

"Mmm. I agree."


End file.
